The current state of the art in treatment of HIV-infected adults is to be able to reduce HIV viral load to non-detectable, which has been achieved in adult subjects when placed on combinations of reverse transcriptase inhibitors (RTIs), nucleoside analogue (NRTI) or non-nucleoside analogue (NNRTI), with protease inhibitors (PIs). The majority of these subjects showed a significant reduction in HIV viral load and had non-detectable HIV RNA at 24 weeks. The armamentarium that exists for adults is often not available in liquid formulation or is non-palatable for infants, children, and adolescents. This study offers combinations of antiretroviral drugs to pediatric subjects with advanced disease. The study is designed to determine whether even these advanced patients can receive benefit (decrease viral load; increase CD4 cells) from these agents. Primary Objective: to determine the proportion of subjects having reduction in HIV-1 RNA when all antiretroviral agents are changed and at least 2 of the agents are novel, and to determine the duration of the reduction.